Kursed
Kursed is Krystal's bounty hunter alter ego and a minor antagonist of the video game Star Fox: Command. History Before she was Kursed, she was Krystal, the sole survivor of her doomed home planet of Cerinia. She managed to take shelter in Sauria, after her planet's destruction. However, just when she was about to save Sauria, which was breaking apart, she was encased in a crystalline cell. After Fox McCloud stops General Scales from doing any more harm, she was freed, and Fox saved her from falling to her death and she joined Star Fox. She, along with the team got involved in the Aparoid War and defeated the Aparoid Queen. Her relationship with Fox began at the end of Star Fox: Adventures, but ended at the beginning of Star Fox: Command, when she was fired from his team. After she left Corneria, she started a relationship with Panther Caroso, a member of Star Wolf and joins the said team. In the non-canon 4th Ending of Star Fox: Command, Krystal outright refused both to forgive Fox for relieving her of her duties and his offer to rejoin the team. She betrays Star Fox, and she steals their flagship, the Great Fox, leaving Fox and his team stranded on Katina. Taking Leon Powalski and Panther Caroso with her, they meet with Wolf O'Donnell on Venom, where they defeat the Anglar Emperor themselves. After Star Wolf's victory over the Anglars, Wolf still feels unsatisfied. Krystal explains that it was because they had to betray Star Fox to do so. Leon, on the other hand, is overjoyed that they can get the bounty lifted, and expects a celebration in their honor. Indeed, Star Wolf is praised for their efforts, but the people of Lylat are more hostile towards Krystal, believing that Krystal was wrong to swindle Star Fox the way she did. Eventually, the comments of the populace become unbearable, as they start to hiss as she walks by, or would even call her a traitor to her face. She became extremely miserable and regretted her rash choice. Unable to face her wrongs head-on, she pulls away from Star Wolf to find a new life, fleeing to a distant galaxy and changing her name to Kursed (though the Japanese version contradicts it). She becomes a bounty hunter, chasing the worst criminals in the galaxy in her visibly wearing out Cloud Runner, and making as many ruthless decisions as possible to get her jobs done. She runs into Fox years later on planet Kew, but she has changed so much, Fox did not recognize her. Even if Krystal wouldn't tell him who she is, it's possible that Fox will eventually find out in the long run and will try to overcome the obstacles and rekindle their lost love, though how things will turn out for them is unknown. Trivia *The name Kursed is a pun on the word "cursed." considering that Krystal gave herself this name to reflect inner pain from her break up, to being demoted as an outcast by the general public for turning on her team. *It is likely that this ending links to The Curse of Pigma, where Fox and Falco have already started to forget their lives as part of Star Fox anyway. *Under most circumstances, Krystal is very kind-hearted, pure, and selfless from the Plight of Sauria to the Aparoid Invasion. In Star Fox Command however, Krystal happens to be way out of character after her relationship with Fox strains, as she becomes cold and mean, with the path leading to the Star Wolf Returns ending depicting her at her worst. Navigation Category:Female Category:Alter-Ego Category:Hero's Lover Category:Video Game Villains Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Tragic Category:Status Dependent upon Player Choice Category:Remorseful Category:Redeemed Category:Outcast Category:Insecure Category:Lawful Evil Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Vengeful Category:Neutral Evil Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Psychics Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Animals Category:Betrayed Category:Vigilante Category:Traitor Category:Rogues Category:Scapegoat Category:Thief Category:Mercenaries Category:In Love Category:Anti-Villain Category:Affably Evil